The Varsoon Collection, Volume 4 - The House of Varsoon (House Item)
}} Book Text This book is titled "The Varsoon Collection, Volume 4 - The House of Varsoon". It is a complete volume that details the horrors of the villainous ghoul known as Varsoon. The following compilation is a brief presentation of the legends and myths of the mage, Valdoartus Varsoon, known to many simply as Varsoon. Much work was done to separate the facts from the fiction in order to bring this work to you, the reader. The following volume details his reappearance within the world, and the mysterious yet tragic circumstances of his demise. Most of what we know of Varsoon comes from an account kept within the Three Towers in Qeynos. Several hundred years ago, a mage came before the Qeynos Council and wished to confess for crimes that he had committed in the name of magic. During his confession, he explained that he was a member of the House of Varsoon. Their leader, a mage calling himself Varsoon, claimed to be searching for immortality. The following quotes are directly from the record he gave to the Council. "I believed in the words he said. Though we could not see his face, I knew his words were honest. I packed up my belongings and followed him to the Plains of Karana where he had built a keep to research the way to stop death." "Soon enough, he had shown us all manner of mysteries I had never believed possible. His magic was unlike anything the Concordium had said even existed. It was easy enough for us to fall for his lies ... to do what he asked us." "At first we started using cattle. We would cut them open and learn how to keep the insides still alive when we put the organs in the jars. We were to do this all throughout the day, looking for ways to instill unlife within the organs while using as little magic as possible." "I found a way to do so using a variation of a healing spell, except I used a fig leaf as the consumed component. When Varsoon found out I had done so, he approached me personally. That's when I saw his face, disfigured and pockmarked. He told me to reverse the spell, but I couldn't. He then took me into his private chambers and I saw horrors that still haunt me to this day." "Hanging from chains were the bodies of hundreds of men, women ... and even ... even children. They were all alive, faces frozen in excruciating pain. He told me that I would find out how to reverse the spell of unlife I had found. He said that in my mind I held the answers, but if I failed him I would join the rest of those living cadavers. That night, I fled the keep and came to you. Please forgive me for what I have done." After the Council had heard the confession of this young mage, they convened for several hours. They tracked down all of the victims of the evil mage Varsoon and saw that the record spanned a period of over two hundred years. Hunting accidents, bear maulings, et cetera ... all linked back to Varsoon. They gathered several divisions of the Qeynos Guard and marched at once to the House of Varsoon, in the center of the Karanas. When they arrived, they caught Varsoon and his minions unawares. A spell battle ensued, and the evil mage himself unleashed spells that had not been seen for ages. In the end, the forces of Qeynos were triumphant. They imprisoned all of the mages of the House, including Varsoon. When they were done, they burned the keep to the ground and returned to Qeynos. Varsoon was put on trial for his crimes, which are too long to even be listed. A crowd of ten thousand people stood and watched as his reign of terror came to an end. At midday, Varsoon was burned at the stake and buried in an unmarked grave far out in the countryside. The people of Qeynos were finally free of him. Or so they would think until he would return again one day and wreak his vengeance upon Qeynos during the War of Plagues.